


Exposure

by KivaEmber



Series: Bonds Universe [9]
Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Bondsverse, M/M, Male Slash, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KivaEmber/pseuds/KivaEmber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Request. Hibiki introduces extra spice into their sex life - all for selfish purposes of course. He loves just watching Yamato become quickly undone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposure

“No.”

Hibiki barely batted an eyelash at the outright rejection, leaning forwards earnestly on the bed with his hands on his thighs, trying to catch Yamato’s gaze. His partner – the little bastard – was steadfastly staring at the screen of his laptop, his fingers tapping rapidly over the keys without pause, avoiding looking at Hibiki entirely.

“You didn’t even let me finish,” Hibiki grumbled after a long pause, leaning back on his heels and letting his hands play with the strap of the small bag. It was innocent looking, and quite small, but inside was what Yamato had been rejecting so adamantly. He only brought the safe, basic things…

“You were proposing the idea of bringing sex toys into our relationship,” Yamato said, his tone maintaining a flat, bored monotone, “You don’t need to finish that proposal in the slightest.”

“Why?” Hibiki asked curiously.

Yamato finally stopped typing, and let out a loud exhale through his nose. He finally peeked at Hibiki then, from the corner of his eye, before his gaze dropped down to the bag in Hibiki’s lap. There was a complicated expression on his face, one that Hibiki couldn’t quite figure out.  

“…I have heard more than a few horror stories – against my will, I might add – about them from Yanagiya – specifically from when she served as a civilian nurse.”

Ah.

Hibiki felt a grin start to tug at his mouth, although he swiftly suppressed it. He didn’t want Yamato thinking that he was laughing at him – on the contrary, Hibiki would never find amusement out of his partner’s hesitance on these kind of matters. It was just that – he had heard those horror stories himself from Yanagiya, and could vouch that they were most likely 100% true.  _However_.

“Yeah, bad things happen if you’re irresponsible,” Hibiki admitted with a shrug, “But, we’re two very responsible adults, aren’t we?”

Yamato stared at Hibiki for a long moment in utter silence.

“Well,  _one_  of us is very responsible,” Hibiki amended blithely, “And I take your safety and comfort in sex as top priority. I promise that nothing will get stuck, lost, or require an embarrassing hospital trip.”

“You can’t promise that complications wouldn’t arise,” Yamato muttered, and he made a few agitated taps on his keyboard. Hibiki could see that Yamato was considering it though, judging by the slight furrow in his brow, and the set of his jaw. He just patiently waited.

In the last five years of being officially ‘together’, Hibiki had learned that when Yamato came out of his virgin shell regarding sex, he was a surprisingly gluttonous individual about it. Not to say that he was a sex fiend, but, if Hibiki caught him in the right mood on the right day, it wasn’t just a hurried ‘let’s get it over and done with’ quickie like it used to be at the beginning of their relationship. No. It lasted  _a while_. A very long, awesome, sore in the morning and bruised everywhere, while. In short, Yamato was thorough and made sure to draw out every ounce of Hibiki’s libido to exhaustion – and was open to trying new things so long as Hibiki pleaded his case well enough.

Yamato finally stopped typing, and ducked his head down a fraction.

“…what were you going to offer?”

Victory. Hibiki smiled, and happily opened the small bag. “Oh, y’know, just basic stuff. I thought we’d start small, y’know?”

Yamato said nothing, merely raising a small eyebrow. “Basic ‘stuff’?”

“Vibrators and cock rings and all that jazz,” Hibiki said bluntly. There was no beating around the bush with Yamato – he didn’t fluster or blush at the crude terminology anyway. Indeed, Yamato just frowned curiously, and Hibiki dug into the bag, taking out the first thing his fingers brushed against.

Ah hah, perfect – the vibrator. This was what Hibiki wanted to try out the most.

“Vibrator,” Hibiki drew it out with flourish, holding it out to his partner with a cheeky smile. It was a simplistic one, nothing fancy. It was sleek and small, almost oval shaped with small ridges lining its sides. The switch for it also controlled the intensity of the vibrations, ranging from a gentle buzz to a violent shake. Brand new too – just for Yamato, the clean freak.

“Vibrator,” Yamato repeated. Hibiki couldn’t quite gauge his tone or his expression – although he could at least tell that his partner wasn’t put off. “What would the benefits be?”

Here we go. Hibiki knew this would make or break his proposal – if he didn’t sell it to Yamato’s satisfaction, the door on it would be closed for eternity; it was part of their deal, really. Yamato would listen to whatever Hibiki would propose for sex (most of the time anyway), but if Yamato refused it, that was it, it was off the table forever after that. Truthfully, Yamato was fair with it, and so far the only thing he had ever refused in doing was blowjobs. Mouth on penis was something the man balked at something fierce.

“They enhance pleasure when inserted inside you,” Hibiki began, idly turning the vibrator in his hands. He had thought of multiple arguments to have about this, but now that he was here, he found his mind blanking a little. “And it can be gentle or really fast and hard, so it’s not like it’s stuck on one speed and one speed only. It’s also good if you’re just masturbating and want that amazing orgasm from prostate stimulation. Just throwing that out there.”

Yamato was quiet for a second, idly tapping on the spacebar of his laptop. “I see,” he said simply. Hibiki couldn’t read his expression at all.

“Yeah,” Hibiki said after a pause, smiling a bit nervously now. He didn’t know if that was a good or a bad ‘I see’. “It’s perfectly safe too, if you know how to use it right! Like, most people use battery powered vibrators without a plug end, which is when they start to get lost inside of them – or use ones that are too big, so they get stuck. This one is alright though, since it has a cord, so it can easily be pulled out, and it’s quite small, so it won’t get lodged either. I can even give a demonstration to show how safe it is, if that’s a concern-”

“That won’t be necessary,” Yamato interrupted. He suddenly closed the lid of his laptop, setting the computer aside onto the bedside table whilst, in the same movement, slipping off the reading glasses he wore when doing work on the laptop. Delicately folding the glasses closed, he settled them atop of the laptop and turned his body slightly towards Hibiki, resting his weight on his hip as he leaned towards his partner.

“I’m willing…” Yamato began, obviously choosing his words wisely, “To give it a test run. If I find it unpleasant, it will not be mentioned again. Understood?”

“Yes, sir!” Hibiki practically yelped, suddenly finding himself flushed with excitement. He honestly thought that Yamato would refuse continuously, so to suddenly have this – Hibiki clutched the vibrator to his chest, fighting the deliriously happy expression off his face (didn’t want to scare his partner off!). Instead he let out a somewhat shaky breath, forcing his body to relax with the exhale.

“W-We’ll just use this then, for the test run,” Hibiki said, lowering his hands and letting the vibrator rest in his lap. He had other stuff, but, he didn’t want to overwhelm Yamato too much. Orgasm denial would probably drive him absolutely batshit (in both the good and bad way), so Hibiki discreetly nudged the small bag off of his thigh – best not to use the cock ring the first time, he thinks.

Yamato nodded and shifted his weight – before elegantly leaning back onto the bed completely. He stretched his body out on the bed, Hibiki able to hear a few of his joints popping from the languid movement, before settling completely. He was staring up at Hibiki expectantly; his hair fanned on the pillow beneath his head, eyes heavy-lidded into a near feline expression – oh that little bastard.

“You’re such a seductive tease,” Hibiki muttered, setting the vibrator on bed before prowling forwards on all fours, pressing his hand beside Yamato’s shoulder, swinging a leg over to rest his knee near his hip – all but looming over him. This close, he could see the subtle tilt to Yamato lips – the asshole was  _smirking_  at him. Oh.

“What do you mean?” Yamato asked, his voice low enough that Hibiki felt goosebumps crawl over his skin in response.

“…you really are…” Hibiki half laughed, leaning down – on his forearms, his knees sliding against the mattress until their bodies were pressed snugly against each other, a line of heat that drew out Hibiki’s breath as a rough exhale. He parted his lips, and Yamato was very close – he could smell his shampoo, the man must’ve showered very recently, very minty…

Yamato suddenly arched his back – just a little arch – but the press of a taut body against him, legs spreading just a fraction – was enough to set Hibiki’s blood ablaze, and he inhaled sharply, lips meeting Yamato’s in a burst of hunger, groaning into it as he pressed  _down_ , hearing the squeaks of the mattress, the rustle of fabric and sheets, the soft, barely heard noise that caught in Yamato’s throat, the – oh, the heat of Yamato’s body, the firmness of his torso, and, when his hand slid down, gripping under his thigh – the slight tremor of those muscles.

Yamato was silent in these kinds of things, but his body spoke for him, especially his legs. Those beautiful, strong legs, that would tremble and flex, spread, and clench tight when he was close and -  oh, that was why Hibiki loved teasing those lovely thighs, leaving little lovebites on the milky white skin, just to feel them tremble under his fingers, his mouth, to have them wrap around his shoulders, his waist, his hips, and pull him close while Yamato’s body arched and writhed, damp with sweat, his eyes clouded over with dark lust and reddened lips parted in a silent moan-

Oh, he was getting ahead of himself, though. They weren’t that far just yet.

Hibiki broke the kiss, his lips tingling, and he could see Yamato’s pale lips starting to pink, starting to plump, and a brief grin flittered across his face, squeezing his partner’s firm thigh before letting his hands slide up to his hip, gripping – and damn it, Hibiki got himself into such a big heat now, over Yamato’s stupid legs…

He hooked his fingers into the waistband of Yamato’s pyjama bottoms, slowly dragging them down as Hibiki wriggled his way down the length of his partner’s body. Bottoms down to Yamato’s knees, pushed past his calves, and – Yamato helpfully yanked his ankles out of the clothing, and it was left, forgotten, on the bed, Hibiki’s hand sliding up along a bare thigh, fingers curling against the soft skin. He could hear Yamato breathing, softly and evenly, and Hibiki nuzzled his cheek against the soft inside of Yamato’s thigh, feeling that subtle tremor he loved.

He breathed in deeply, a slight musky smell mixed in with the cleanliness of Yamato’s soap, and he kissed the quivering thigh, open-mouthed and hot, letting his teeth graze the milky white skin and – gentle bite. Yamato grunted, his leg twitched, and he could image his partner’s toes curling into the bed sheet, feeling muscles tighten underneath his fingertips, and Hibiki groaned quietly, letting the noise rumble in the back of his throat, nipping and sucking along his partner’s thigh, knowing that in hours, or minutes, beautiful black and blue bruises would blossom a path against white and-

A hand pressed against Hibiki’s head then, fingers curling into his thick hair and tugging – tugging him  _upwards_ , and Hibiki whined in protest, but obeyed the pull, wriggling back up along the length of Yamato’s body, teasingly hitching up his shirt and letting his fingers skin over defined abdominals – just as Yamato claimed his mouth roughly. He dug in his nails.

Then Yamato  _moaned_  – no,  **growled** , deep and throaty and oh, Hibiki could feel it vibrate right down into his groin, and he panted into the kiss – it got sloppy, wet, hungry and messy, and Hibiki gently raked his nails downwards, to the hem of his boxers, teasing the waistband, tugging until peeks of silver hair and – with quick, devious fingers, squirmed under the silky fabric and touched hot skin-

Yamato hissed into the kiss, and Hibiki swallowed up the guttural noises that followed, ignoring the prickling pain in his scalp when Yamato  _clenched_ – and his thighs clenched too, so tight and firm as they pressed against Hibiki’s hips, urging him closer, pulling him closer, trembling and quivering, and oh, Hibiki  _loved_  Yamato’s legs.

“Your legs…” Hibiki panted, the kiss broken, moaning against Yamato’s mouth when his legs gave another powerful pull – and he had to remove his hands from the man’s boxers just as his groin met his, pressing and – oh.  _Oh_. “I-I…love your…legs…” he finished roughly, no hint of shame to his adoring tone.

“S-Shut up,” Yamato returned, and Hibiki focused on the way his partner’s lips moved and parted, very nicely, pink and plump and very much kissed, and Hibiki found his hips rocking, grinding, unable to look away from Yamato’s perfect little mouth to – why was everything about him  _so lovely_? Every inch of Yamato Hibiki wanted to devour and touch and admire from every possible angle – oh he should film him sometime – only in his dreams, though. Yamato would never agree…

“You’re so amazing,” Hibiki gushed, and he was outright thrusting against Yamato now. His partner could only groan in response, and Hibiki dipped down, mouth hot and hungry against the man’s bared neck. He felt him swallow, the rapid pulse against his lips, and the vibration of the building moan rumbling in his throat. He panted heavily. “So… so amazing…”

And he was. Really and truly amazing.

But wait… Hibiki remembered, then, the sole reason they were both like this, writhing and thrusting in a mindless rut, and he pulled away with great difficulty, leaving a lingering kiss against the underside of Yamato’s jaw. Right. Clear head now, inhale deeply, ignore those beautiful legs trembling and – shit, they were bruising, pretty little dark blue blossoms-

Breathe deep. Hibiki’s head spun from the musky smell of arousal.

Yamato was gazing up at him with dark eyes, but he didn’t pull Hibiki back down, his hands resting on the pillow either side of his head, fingers curled just so, and Hibiki forced himself to look away, his fingers skimming over the insides of those beautifully parted thighs. His thumb pressed down on a darkening bruise, and he turned his head just in time to see Yamato’s toes curl in response – he really loved that reaction.

“Right,” Hibiki murmured, his voice hoarse. He pulled his hand away from Yamato’s thigh through sheer force of will, and leaned away. “Take off your boxers.”

There was nothing more thrilling than when Yamato obeyed orders like that, and Hibiki swallowed thickly when his partner’s gaze – Hibiki couldn’t describe how it was different. It made him feel hot, all over, and his chest tight with excitement, the way Yamato looked at him at that moment, and how he moved in slow, languid ways, the boxers being slipped off his narrow hips, down those thighs-

Bag. Small bag. Now.

Hibiki grabbed the bag with frantic energy, digging inside of it for a few seconds before pulling out a small bottle of lube. They had some in the apartment, somewhere, but Hibiki felt having it on immediate hand would save precious minutes of tugging open drawers in search of it (they could never find the fucking thing when it was needed). Letting out a calming breath, Hibiki smiled cheekily, dropping the bag on the mattress and popping the cap open on the lube with his thumb.

“Nervous?”

“I am when you smile like that,” Yamato muttered, and he moved one of his hands, letting it rest next to his side as his fingers curled into the bed sheet under him – loosely.

Hibiki squirted some of the cool lube onto his fingers, and he dropped the bottle, rubbing the slick gel between his fingers, trying to warm it up. “I’ll be gentle,” Hibiki purred, semi-serious despite his joking attitude. He was always  _very_  careful when penetrating Yamato, if only because the man seriously did get anxious about it – he had a mean poker face, but, again, he spoke with his body, and the fingers curling into the bed sheet, the tautness of his legs, and slight contraction of his abdominals… nerves.

He leaned down just as he slipped his slick fingers underneath Yamato. He kissed him on the corner of his mouth, gently nibbling and suckling the soft skin as he felt the pads of his fingers press against something hot. Ah, there we are… Hibiki didn’t immediately push in. He rubbed, increasing the pressure slowly but steadily, moving his mouth onto Yamato’s with a tilt of his head.

Yamato welcomed him with a primal sort of hunger that always left Hibiki panting and aching for more. There was never anything gentle about their kisses, nothing pure or loving – it was rough and harsh, and when his hand tangled tight into Hibiki’s hair – even harsher. Yamato practically devoured him, and Hibiki whined into the kiss, just as he felt the tips of his fingers start to push inside of his partner, his entrance beginning to relax enough for that.

He was so hot – practically burning against Hibiki’s fingers. He could feel him quivering, clenching, muscles tensing and relaxing, and, the kiss was broken when Yamato’s breathing hitched, choppy and shallow, lips parted and – Hibiki pressed his forehead against Yamato’s, eyes closed, listening to how Yamato’s breathing shifted, the soft noises swallowed down into a near inaudible whine – so so quiet. It was amazing when Yamato finally broke because of that, when he started crying out without any pride or shame.

Still, despite his impatience, Hibiki was gentle, slow, and methodical. Yamato’s comfort and safety was always his top priority, and nothing killed the mood faster than serious ass pain in Hibiki’s opinion. Still, he was only preparing for a small vibrator, so after several long minutes, Hibiki slipped his fingers out of Yamato, pulling away when his partner let out a heavy exhale.

He observed Yamato beneath him with hooded eyes – the man’s face was flushed, and his eyes were so dark, pale eyelashes fluttering in a way that Hibiki found enchanting. He smiled, probably in an utterly lovesick manner, and wiped his fingers on the bed sheet (laundry tonight after this).

“Relax, now,” Hibiki said, picking up the lube again, squirting a little bit on his fingers – and then the vibrator, carefully slicking it up. “This’ll go in easy as anything, promise.”

“Not too easily, I hope,” Yamato muttered, his eyes narrowing a fraction. Hibiki just smiled in reply.

“It won’t get lost,” Hibiki purred, leaning down just as he pressed the slicked toy against Yamato’s entrance. He heard the soft intake of breath, the way his partner held it, and he gently butted his forehead against Yamato’s, resting it there as he murmured softly to him – nonsense, really. He started to push it in.

“…nh…” Hibiki heard the quiet noise, and felt the pull of fabric against his shoulder when Yamato’s fingers gripped onto his pyjama top. The room was filled with soft noises in the silence that followed, fabric rustling and shallow, muted breathing, until – ah, Hibiki pulled his fingers out and away when he had set the vibrator in the  _perfect_  spot, blindly following the plastic cord to the tiny switch.

Hibiki didn’t start immediately, though. He kissed Yamato briefly on the mouth, pulling away before it became too deep and heated, lips curved into a boyish grin as he met Yamato’s dark gaze. “Ready?”

“Mn,” Yamato’s response was ambiguous, but Hibiki took it as consent. He pulled away, sitting back on his heels, and his partner ended up gripping the bed sheet underneath him instead, his eyebrows furrowed slightly at the distance Hibiki put between them. It was for a reason though – a thoroughly selfish reason. Hibiki rarely got to sit back and watch Yamato become undone – it was why his most desired fantasy was watching Yamato masturbate, but like that would ever happen in his lifetime.  

Hibiki stroked one of Yamato’s thighs – the one he had been inflicting loving attention on earlier, pressing down on the dark bruises that littered the pale skin – and pressed his thumb against the switch. It started off low and gentle, but Yamato’s reaction was instantaneous – he jolted and gasped, his muscles tensing beneath Hibiki’s fingers.

Oh – that was lovely.

Yamato was silent though, his expression tense as he started to adjust to the vibrator’s buzz, his hips rocking, the mattress squeaking quietly from the movements. Hibiki gently nudged his knees apart when Yamato started to try and squirm them shut, holding them open as he drank in the sight.

“Nh, don’t look-” Yamato panted out, interrupting himself with a strangled moan when Hibiki mercilessly increased the vibrator’s strength in response. His head tipped back and his back arched, his hips giving a near violent buck. It was –  _amazing_. Medium setting and – Yamato was already beginning to unravel, even if he frantically clung to his rapidly weakening composure with his usual stubbornness.

The noises started coming out then – quiet, strangled noises, growing in volume the more Hibiki inched the switch to a stronger, and stronger setting. Yamato’s entire body was trembling, his Adam’s apple bobbing with a thick swallow as his head tipped back even more and – an arm was thrown over his eyes, hiding part of his face as his lips parted from the force of his heavy gasping, chest heaving frantically as his other hand clawed at the bed sheet, bunching it up, twisting between trembling fingers-

Hibiki was barely breathing when he watched this, his expression full of wondering adoration. He had never witnessed such a – he didn’t know. Obscene sight. Abandoning the switch onto the mattress (it was on max setting now, anyway), Hibiki leaned forwards, hands pressing down on the bed either side of Yamato, staring down at his partner’s partially hidden face – his mouth was perfect though, thoroughly kissed lips parted and trembling, rough, animal like moans slipping past them.  

Without hesitating, Hibiki pressed a hand against Yamato’s arousal – hot and straining against his stomach – and his palm was wet almost in seconds. Hibiki felt the corner of his mouth tilt in a smile – so quickly? – but didn’t look away from Yamato’s face for a second, roughly jerking him off with sharp, strong movements and-

Hibiki almost grunted when Yamato’s legs suddenly clenched tight around him, thighs squeezing around his waist, the air almost being forced out of his lungs from the sheer strength of his partner’s grip. Amazing. So so amazing. He could feel Yamato pull at him, ankles linked somewhere against his lower back, pulling and clenching and Yamato was starting to writhe, hips bucking and thrusting desperately into Hibiki’s hand – ah, he was a complete mess at this point, and the noises he was making, still quiet, but so  _obscene_  and guttural, making Hibiki so hot that he found himself barely able to breathe, stealing short, shallow pants as he pushed Yamato harder and  _harder_  against the edge.

“That’s it – c’mon, c’mon…” Hibiki urged hoarsely, eyes dark and ravenous – and in the next instance, Yamato suddenly  _whined_ , his legs almost pulling Hibiki flush against him when he cummed  _hard_  into his waiting hand, splatters of white staining the front of his pyjama top and stomach in brief, powerful spurts.

As Yamato rocked with the waves of his orgasm – head turned into the crook of his elbow, trembling from the force of it – Hibiki blindly pawed somewhere between the tangle of their legs, smearing the sticky cum on the bed sheet before grasping the switch to the vibrator, turning it off in the next second. Yamato finally slumped to a halt, gasping shortly, and Hibiki felt himself matching – even if he hadn’t done much.

“Fuck,” Hibiki breathed, dropping the switch and carefully leaning down, tugging away Yamato’s arm from his face. His partner resisted him at first, but he finally let his arm be pulled away with a soft mutter, his eyes opening dazedly, pupils dilated and unfocused. Well, that was certainly a very satisfied expression in Hibiki’s opinion.

“Enjoy that?” he asked sweetly, letting go of Yamato’s arm and reaching out to skim his fingertips against his partner’s cheek. He just got something vaguely unintelligible in response. He took that as a ‘yes’.

“Never mind,” Hibiki crooned, leaning in to gently kiss the corner of Yamato’s mouth – there was a small bruise forming there already. “Catch your breath and- erm,” he pulled away with a sheepish grin, wriggling in the tight hold Yamato’s legs still had him in, “Let me go?”

Some clarity started to come to Yamato’s dazed expression, and with a grunt, he relaxed his thighs around Hibiki’s waist. Hibiki sat up straight, and smoothed his hands down those beautiful thighs, massaging the soft skin with a pleased smile. He loved this vantage point. Yamato looked so sated, sprawled out beneath him with his legs still spread and that mess on his stomach. Hibiki wasn’t ashamed to admit it either.

“You’re so hot,” Hibiki said eloquently.

“Shut up…” Yamato muttered, looking away with a frown. The tips of his ears were red, and his eyelashes fluttered almost drowsily as he glanced back at Hibiki from the corner of his eye. “Did you watch me all through that?”

“Of course,” Hibiki admitted, “I love watching you get all flustered. There isn’t a lovelier sight…” he finished off with a suggestive purr, waggling his eyebrows – only to get not so gently kneed in the ribs for his troubles. “Ow!”

“Get off and let me shower.”

“Yes, sir…”

Hibiki slid back while Yamato slowly sat up, and he glanced downwards to still see the cord of the vibrator curled up on the bedsheet, the switch sitting oh so innocently within reach… but Hibiki wasn’t that mean. Yamato was extremely sensitive after an orgasm – turning that back on would probably be borderline painful for him.

“So, verdict?” Hibiki asked instead, looking up from the switch to study Yamato’s face.

“…it was satisfactory,” Yamato muttered after a pause, “But only in small doses. It is… quite overwhelming.”

“Yeah,” Hibiki was unable to smother his victorious grin, “That didn’t even last more than, what, three minutes from when I turned it on~?”

Hibiki was treated to the rare sight of Yamato flushing a pale pink, although whether from embarrassment or something else, he didn’t know, and in the next instance – those long legs that Hibii loved so much… one abruptly kicked him in the shoulder, hard enough that Hibiki almost toppled off the bed with a yelp.

“Shut up,” Yamato grumbled, “Get this thing out of me and disappear.”

“Yes, sir!” Hibiki chirped, unable to hide the cheeky tone to his voice. He got a scowl in return, but nothing could puncture the happy little bubble that Hibiki had growing inside his chest. Yamato had enjoyed that, and knowing that always put Hibiki in a sickeningly cheerful mood. He loved satisfying his partner – more than anything.

And vibrators got a pass… which meant that Hibiki could start indulging in those secret little fantasies of his in reality. Oh, he had so many plans~


End file.
